


That day had passed

by Kurun_Pls



Series: Their peace [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurun_Pls/pseuds/Kurun_Pls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't expect this to go anywhere nice, I can't say I'm one for happy endings (that was rather lewd). Real talk though, for like the two people that might read this (show your friends/post links to this on tumblr plox) I have no bloody clue where this story is going don't sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That day had passed

That day had passed

It had passed so slowly. From waking up, from going to town and to school, then to going home; Annie was in a foul mood. She had barely talked to Armin when she was at school, and when she had come home she turned off her phone, deliberately avoiding the predictable messages from him. Annie then sat down on her bed, unmade and messy from this morning. She had tried to focus on her work in class, it was English Literature, a subject she enjoyed, but she couldn't distract herself with it. Annie ended up blanking out, her eyes glazing over in class. The teacher didn't bother her, they had a good relationship and he could tell when she was best not disturbed. She shared her walk home with Reiner for a while. He was going into town to see Bertholt, Jean and Marco. Annie was thankful that he knew her well enough not to talk and they walked in silence for their journey before he stopped. It was then, that Annie had turned to nod in acknowledgement of his goodbye, that she realised something was beneath his eyes. Granted, there was sometimes a sly and playful look to them, yet their usual honest glow had gone completely. "Something was wrong," she had thought as she walked away, "We've grown up together, before father left and I had to change schools; I was at his primary school. He should have at least tried to start a conversation, unless something was wrong." She continued in her head as she strode away. She knew something was wrong with some people in the group. Bertholt had been acting strangely on their night out, and Jean was a lot more quieter than usual. Annie refused to make a jump from her dreams, that she could now remember more clearly, and how Bertholt, Reiner and Jean where acting. Yet, there was something nagging at the back of her mind something that caused her to make the link in the first place, before she made herself ignore it as a possibility. She'd have to clear her mind before giving it any more thought, so she had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at the gym. 

Mikasa sat quietly on the bus, as she often did, with her head slightly slumped. Fridays always tired her out a lot more than normal days. Armin sat next to her, they were on their way home to see Eren. They had planned for a night of movies and junk food, they had planned for that anyway. Armin had been worrying about Annie ever since she came into school, Mikasa knew she was naturally quite and often times closed off to others; but Armin had established a connection with her over their three years of dating. He knew when something was wrong when others didn't. However the problem of today was that, everyone knew that something was wrong. Armin was certain this meant it was something big, Annie was not one to let her emotions get the better of her, but today they had. So instead of their relaxing night catching up with each other over some movies and pizza, Mikasa knew what would happen. Armin would insist on calling Annie, even though it was likely (considering her mood) it was turned off. Then Armin would go to her flat. It had happened a few times in the past, while Annie was in control of her emotions there were times when she was left completely vulnerable. Mikasa can remember when they first met her, back when she moved to the school, she was closed off and didn't want anything to do with anyone. Armin, was the one to show her around and help her, be her first friend at the school and maybe; her first real friend. He'd then go on to open up to her about his problems and worries, and in turn, over sometime, she opened up to him. Over time she was slowly integrated into their group, Reiner was at her primary school and rebuilt the friendship they had there. Other than that, she had come to this school practically as a loner and Armin had helped her build up a new life for herself. Yet, and Mikasa knew this all too well, parts of her old life still came back to haunt her. Mikasa knew that Armin would go to her and help her, talk things out and figure out a solution to her problem; whatever it was. In reality, while she was looking forwards to their evening, she was glad in parts due to the fact she'd be able to spend the night with Eren by herself; but she was also glad that Annie would be okay because of Armin. 

She was just coming home when she finally decided to turn on her phone. Seeing her background she instantly felt guilty, some of the images flooded back from her dreams before she put it away. Annie jogged up the stairs to her floor as a final part of her exercise, she had spent most of today punching and kicking the living hell out of some bags. She was stressed. It was roughly seven when she got home, she had spent three hours or so at the gym and she was tired, both mentally and physically; and while she did want to speak to Armin she also wanted to avoid human contact for as long as she could. She went to her sofa and slumped down on it, flicking on the T.V she took a moment to see if there was anything that could distract her. Nothing, as per the usual there was nothing but crap on T.V. Annie then went to her shower letting the warm water wash over her, as a means to try and cleanse herself from the plague-like dreams she'd remembered. She got out, wrapping herself up in a towel she went to her room and pulled out a dusty, floppy book. Armin had convinced her to keep a diary, she flicked through the pages to find the last entry was from a week ago. Nonetheless she got a pen from her desk and set about describing her dreams as best she could.

_I was stood upon a rooftop, overlooking a enclosed courtyard, one side of it was shut off by a massive wall, and to the courtyards centre was a river or a canal. Between the wall and the courtyard, there was a giant mass, shrouded in steam I couldn't make out, and opposite that there was a group of men and women, all in uniform. Too my left and right, there was Jean, Bertholt and Reiner, they where also looking down upon the courtyard, I couldn't quite see what their faces looked like, but there was a feeling of shock that hung in the air. I felt uncertainty, on what was in that steam, what where those men and women in uniform doing, what that uniformed represented and why I was on a rooftop looking down on this all. However, there is one thing in all of this that I am certain of, I saw Armin. I have no doubt about that, I know him better than anyone else, and I know he was stood in front of the steam, with his hand over his chest.  
_

Annie got up from her bed, to dry off properly. Shaking her head slightly at what she had just written she went about drying her hair, trying to think of anything else that she could remember. She knew that she dreamt of things worse than this, but, as soon as she started writing she had forgotten them. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat back down, she then lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a long, long time. 

 


End file.
